


Love Letters

by galactiklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angst, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactiklance/pseuds/galactiklance
Summary: It started with a letter.February 14th, three and a half years ago. Valentine’s day.





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This has been very much teased, I hope you like it! Made from a random idea that came to me at like 10pm one night, and furiously written over the course of a few days. Plz leave comments and or kudos, it is vital I know your reaction else I might spontaneously combust.
> 
> Credit to the wonderful Anika for the love letter template (love you so much and I miss youuu)

It started with a letter.

February 14th, three and a half years ago. Valentine’s day.

Keith had known Lance for a while at that point, they were each other’s closest friends. But he was only that; a friend.

Until the letter.

It had no address, only a messily scrawled ‘ _Keith_ ’, so he knew it must have been hand-delivered. One of the corners of the envelope was a little smushed, and there was a cheap shiny blue heart sticker on the back like a seal.

He’d been expecting a card, probably handmade, or at least something cheesy on the front. But no, when Keith opened the envelope - careful not to tear the sticker - a few sheets of printer paper tumbled out, fluttering onto his bed covers.

_Dear Keith,_

_I don’t know how to start this. I was gonna write a card, but I didn’t think I’d be able to fit everything on one._

_The thing is… I like you. Like,_ like _like you. As in, not just ‘holy fuck you’re really hot and I’m having a bi crisis in the corner here’ type of like, but more ‘I want to hold you in my arms and fall asleep with you next to me and I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning’ type of like._

_I don’t actually have the words to tell you how much you mean to me. As in, the words don’t actually exist. But I’ll try anyway._

_You’re my best friend, I think you know that, but by now, you’ve by far surpassed even Hunk. You’re the person I’ve been closest to in my entire life, maybe even more than Rachel, and she’s my twin!_

_I mean sure, you can be hot headed and grumpy sometimes, but so can I. Everyone has their bad days, and you don’t know how much it means to me that you’re there for me when I’m feeling overwhelmed or stressed or just plain rubbish. Whether it’s an awful attempt at a pickup line (don’t kill me for this, they all worked. Every time, you managed to make me fall just a tiny bit more for you, until I was completely gone), or listening to me rant about nothing in particular, or just sitting beside me in silence and holding me while I cry, you’re always there for me. I hope you know I’m always there for you, any time, any place._

_I love your quiet determination, your passion, the you that so many people never get to see, the you I feel like the luckiest man alive that I get to know. I love your smile, your laugh, the way your eyes shine and that little dimple in your cheek that’s honestly my biggest weakness. You’re amazing, y’know? Talented, funny, smart, kind, endearingly just so you._

_Needless to say, I can’t ever stop thinking about you._

_I really, really hope that there’s some chance, some infinitesimal chance that you could like me back, even just a little. That someone like you could ever notice someone like me. You’re… you’re so much more than perfect, and me? Well, I’m just a poor boy from Cuba, I have nothing to offer._

_And I’m scared. I’m scared that I’m going to ruin everything, and you’re going to leave me. I’m scared I’m going to lose the best friend I’ve ever had, and I’m scared I’m going to lose the only constant I have in my life._

_Because that’s what you are. The eye of the storm that is my life. The calm, the warmth, my anchor to the world. Even if everything has gone to hell and I feel like I’m falling away from everything I’ve ever known, you’re there._

_I know you don’t really like Valentine’s day and everything it stands for, and I always try to respect your opinions. But now, at the end of this, I’m second guessing myself. Is this too much? After all, it’s basically a confession of undying love. Maybe I should write something shorter, find a card or something._

_If you are reading this, if I do end up giving it to you, I hope I haven’t gone over the top, I swear it wasn’t meant to be so long (I actually wrote most of it in my head after the shower, but by the time I found some paper it had all gone)._

_Anyway, I… really like you. So, so much._

_Love,_  
_Lance_

\---------------------

It ended with a letter.

July 20th, three and a half months until their wedding day. Ironic really.

The past few years had been the best of Keith’s life, because he had Lance, and Lance had him. Keith couldn’t remember ever loving anyone as deeply and fiercely as he did Lance. He would never, ever leave him.

Until the letter.

Lance had been in Cuba for his great-uncle’s funeral, But Keith had had to stay behind to work. After all, weddings were a costly business, and they certainly didn’t pay for themselves. Lance had assured him it would be fine, he’d only be gone for two weeks, tops.

This time, there was an address, neatly typed, proclaiming the letter was for ‘ **Mr K Kogane** ’. The envelope was perfectly smooth, all the corners perfectly sharp, and in the place of stamps, there were printed markings much like those you would see on a bill, or other official statement.

Keith didn’t care about the envelope, and once again, a single piece of paper fell to the floor as he tore it open.

It too was typed, each letter uniform black against white, marching across the page. The paper was mostly blank, the letter brief, only a few small paragraphs long.

**Dear Mr. Keith Kogane,**

**We are writing to you as Mr Leandro Sanchez McClain’s next of kin and ICE communication.**

**We are very sorry to inform you that Mr Leandro McClain was aboard the Airbus A320 flight bound from Varadero Airport, Varadero, Cuba, to the John F Kennedy International Airport, New York, United States of America, that went down over the North Atlantic Ocean at approximately 0015 July 19 for unknown reasons.**

**We are very sorry for your loss.**

**Catherine Dodson**  
**Head of Communications**  
**Delta Airlines**

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE AN UNHEALTHY LOVE OF ANGST  
> HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH  
> Yes he dead  
> Yes it's supposed to be that blunt  
> Yes I know it hurts  
> THATS THE POINT AND I LOVE THE FEELING IT GIVES ME
> 
> Anyways go follow me on twitter @galactiklance I swear I'm not 100% demon
> 
> And check out my long fic The Rules Were Made To Be Broken if you like Klance and royalty aus and the Selection and slowburn and very infrequent updates djkshfdk


End file.
